


Just For Tonight

by castielnov4k



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Green Eyes, Kissing, Love, Nightclub, teenage!destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 16:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3074015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielnov4k/pseuds/castielnov4k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teenage AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just For Tonight

"Would you stop fidgeting?" Gabriel demanded, irritated.

Castiel looked at him, frowning. "What if the ID doesn't work?"

"It will, little bro," Gabe replied with a grin. "Have a little faith."

Balthazar clapped a hand on Castiel's back. "Bloody hell, Cassie. The more you fidget, the more you look like a nervous seventeen year old and less like a cool, calm and collected twenty one year old."

Castiel tried to release the tension from his shoulders as he glanced at the sign of the club they were queuing up for. 'Perdition'. Kind of a lame name. He could feel the ID that his brothers had organised for him earlier that week sit heavily in his jeans pocket. It seemed to protrude awkwardly, letting the whole world know that it was fake. 

They were getting closer to the bouncer at the front of the line. In front of Castiel were a pair of plaid covered shoulders, topped off with an impressive head of brown hair. For some crazy reason, a moose sprung to Castiel's mind when he considered the figure. Ahead of Moose, Cas caught a glimpse of brown leather. 

"Here we go, little brother," Gabe muttered in his ear, snapping Castiel out of his thoughts. "Don't screw it up for us."

Castiel scowled at him for a second, before reaching the front of the line. The bouncer surveyed Castiel indifferently. 

"You twenty one, kid?" he asked in a bored tone. 

"Um, yes," Castiel answered quickly, pulling out his ID.

"Smooth," he heard Balthazar chuckle behind him, too quietly for the bouncer to hear. 

Castiel, ignoring him, held up the little card. The bouncer glanced at the card for a second, before giving Castiel a look of irritation. Castiel was confused. 

He heard a laugh coming from the direction of the entrance, before a hand reached out to turn the card the other way round. The arm was covered by a leather jacket. Castiel looked up to see a pair of very green eyes, crinkled in amusement. 

"These are usually more useful when you have them the right way round," the boy explained, winking at him. Castiel, however, was too transfixed by the freckles on his chiseled face to really register what he was saying.

The boy with the green eyes turned to face the bouncer. "Hey, Rufus, these three are with us." He pointed to Castiel and his brothers, and then to himself and Moose, who was leaning against the wall next to the door and seeming to be in the process of, much to Castiel's amusement, checking Gabriel out. 

"Whatever," the bouncer, Rufus, shrugged, waving them through. 

Green Eyes flashed a grin at Castiel as they walked through the entrance. His heart skipped a beat. 

"I'm guessing you don't come to many clubs," Green Eyes chuckled, placing a hand on the small of Castiel's back momentarily to guide him through. By now Castiel's heart was doing somersaults. 

"You got a name?" Green Eyes prompted. Castiel didn't answer for a moment, as the blonde undertones in his light brown hair had just caught the light in the room. 

"C-Castiel," he stuttered lamely. 

"Castiel," Green Eyes mulled over the name. "Cas. I like it. I'm Dean."

He realised Green Eyes had steered them away from the others, to the bar. Castiel ought to feel bothered, but he was too focused on counting the freckles on Dean's nose. 

"A beer for me," Dean was saying to the bartender. He glanced at Castiel. "Make it two." 

Castiel was relieved that Dean had made the choice for him. Right now, he was having a hard time recalling any other types of alcohol. 

"I'm guessing you do come to a lot of clubs," Castiel mentioned, gesturing towards the entrance. "To know the bouncer."

"Oh that," Dean shrugged as the bartender set their drinks down. "Rufus is actually kind of like an uncle, because he's kind of a brother to my kind of father." He took a swig of his bottle.

Castiel cocked his head, momentarily puzzled, before laughing. "Sounds complicated."

"Yeah well," Dean answered cheerfully. "Life's boring when it's not complicated. Keeps you on your toes. Speaking of which, tell me about you, Cas." 

"About me?"

"Yeah, you know. Like your ambitions, your favourite food, your weird fetishes."

Castiel laughed again. He found it came naturally around Dean. 

"Well, I'm studying to get a job in the medical industry. I don't really care where, I just want to heal people. I like peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. And aside from my obsession with elbows," Castiel said, somehow in a straight voice. "No weird fetishes. What about you?" 

"When I leave school," Dean answered, a fond half smile pulling at his full lips. "I'm going to work in my kind of dad's auto yard. I've always been good with cars. And to say I love pie is an understatement."

Castiel smiled. "You missed one. Weird fetish?"

"Honestly?" Dean looked up at him, and winked. "Blue eyes." 

Castiel felt his breathing quicken for a second. He felt a sensation akin to an electrical charge pass between them. As those intoxicating green eyes raked over him, Castiel decided to do something that was not at all like him, just for tonight. What the hell. 

He took Dean's hand and led him to the back exit. 

"Cas?" Dean inquired in his ear. "What are we doing?" 

Castiel pushed open the door, which led into a back alley. It shut behind them, and Castiel pushed Dean up against the brick wall. Dean grinned wickedly. 

"Only if you promise to respect me in the morning," Dean said in a mock innocent tone. 

"Shut up," Castiel ordered, and pressed his mouth against Dean's. 

Dean responded with a chuckle, before kissing Castiel back with relish. He tasted of beer. He opened Castiel's lips using his own, and Castiel could feel Dean's warm breath on his tongue. Castiel grabbed at Dean's leather jacket and ripped it off, tossing it aside. Dean's fingers tangled in Castiel's black hair, and pulled slightly. Castiel felt a moan escape him in response, and pressed himself even closer to Dean, not allowing for an inch of distance between them. His hand slipped under Dean's shirt, raking his fingers over the chiseled ab muscles he found there. With satisfaction, he felt Dean moan as well. 

Completely absorbed in what they were doing, they did not notice when the exit door opened again.

"Whoops," Sam Winchester giggled, taking a sip from his glass and leaning on Gabriel. "Already occupied."


End file.
